Warriors: Time's Journey
by Mistpelt
Summary: A kit, found abandoned in the forest, is accepted into ThunderClan life. She knows nothing of her un-Clan heritage, until one day she makes a disturbing discovery. Step into the life of Stormkit. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue: The Discovery

Welcome to my new story, Warriors: Time's Journey! This promises to be a long, long story, so look forwards to a lot of chapters. Enjoy, R&R, tell me what you think. Critique is welcomed, but don't be too harsh…this is my first fanfic after all…Also, I believe I made up this plot and all of my names – if you have used one of these names in your story then I am sorry, as I didn't know. Do not steal my names…I spent a long time making them up, please, respect that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, as the name says, this is a fan-made fiction.

Allegiances

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**_Twilightstar_ – A silvery gray she-cat, with fur that looks like moonlight itself with piercing ice-blue eyes.

**Deputy**_Flamepelt_ – A large tom with a flaming ginger coat and big green eyes.

**Medicine Cat **_Leaftouch_ – White she-cat with ginger and brown splotches with amber eyes.

**Warriors**_Sharktooth _– Big gray tom with unusually sharp teeth.

_Thorntalon_ – Black tom with white paws and tail tip.

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

_Mistpelt_ – Blue-gray she-cat with a silver muzzle and paws.

_Howlingflames_ – Small dusky brown she-cat.

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

_Hawkcry – _Dark brown tabby tom with large yellow eyes.

_Falconclaw_ - Golden brown tom.

_Robincall – _Bright red she-cat with flecks of ginger.

_Rushingwind _– Mahogany brown tom.

_Whitestripe __– _Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white snip on the end of her nose.

**Apprentices** _Willowpaw_ – Mottled brown tom.

_Duskpaw – _White she-cat with black patches.

**Queens**_Eveningflower – _Tawny yellow she-cat.

_Shiningface_ – Small but beautiful tabby.

**Kits**_Darkkit_ – Black tom with two white hind paws and blue eyes.

_Silverkit_ – Silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes.

_Eaglekit – _Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

_Lionkit_ – Tawny tom like his mother with green eyes like his sister.

_Stormkit _– Silver she-cat tabby with black stripes and amber eyes.

**Elders**_Sparrowfeather _– Once pretty light-brown she-cat.

_Cloudedeye _– Black tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan, blind in one eye and nearly deaf.

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**_Longstar_ – Tabby tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**_Nighttail_ – Black tom.

**Medicine Cat**_Poppypelt_ – Light brown she-cat.

**Warriors**_Scarpelt_ – Old tom with a battle-scarred brown coat.

_Shadowfoot_ – Gray tom with black paws.

_Twistedtail – _Dark tabby tom with a twisted, useless tail.

_Goldenwhisker_ – Light ginger she-cat.

**Apprentice: Maplepaw**

**Queens**_Lightstep_ – Tall dirty white she-cat.

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**_Streamstar_ – White she-cat with a gray splash on her back.

**Deputy**_Lakefur_ – Very, very light-gray pelted she-cat.

**Medicine Cat**_Barkclaw_ – Brown tom with fur the color of wood.

**Warriors**_Ashflower_ – Dark gray she-cat.

_Moonfoot __– _Blue-gray she-cat.

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

_Blackstripe_ – Black and gray tabby tom.

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Queens**_Gentleface_ - Pale long-haired tabby.

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**_Duststar_ – Dust-colored tom.

**Deputy**_Yarrowfoot_ – Brown tom.

**Medicine Cat**_Fernfur_ – White-gray she-cat.

**Warriors**_Quiveringwhisker_ – Ginger tom.

_Runningfoot_ – Brown and white patched she-cat.

**Apprentice: Yellowpaw**

_Falconfeather _– Big brown tom.

**Apprentice: Blackpaw.**

**Queens**_Glowinglight_ – Yellowish-ginger she-cat.

_**Prologue**_

Twilightstar padded through the undergrowth. She had taken night patrol herself, stupid as it may seem, on her own. She had needed time to think, and the stillness of the night air seemed perfect. She believed she always thought best on the move, and so she never stopped once except to stand up and sniff the air for any unfamiliar scents every so often.

Moonlight gleamed off her similarly-colored pelt as she headed for Fourtrees, always alert. The night air was eerily still; it was as though the whole forest was sleeping except for her.

And then the silence was shattered into a thousand pieces. Twilightstar's sensitive ears picked up the pitiful and piercingly loud cry of a kit. And not just one kit, but _four_. It was coming from Fourtrees. Picking up her pace, Twilightstar was soon running full-speed towards the four great oaks that was the meeting point of the four Clans. Pelting down into the hollow, she saw four kits huddling close together for warmth.

Her heart pained as she saw that the kits could be no more than two weeks old. They had obviously not been weaned yet from their mother, and they were yowling pitifully. Who could leave such young kits in this place? No one that was in their right mind, that was for sure.

Bending down, Twilightstar sniffed at the kits curiously. They bore the scent of no Clan, nor a kittypet scent. They simply smelled of the forest, but it was obvious they were siblings. They resembled each other strongly and they carried the same leafy-forest scent.

She could have cried for the four misfortunate kits, stranded in the middle of a strange forest in the very beginning of leaf-bare. It wasn't as bad as it could've been; for instance, if it had been well into the season of leaf-bare, but still, the ground was already hardened by frosts and the air was chilly. One of the kits – a silver tabby she-cat – stopped mewling for a second and stared around the hollow, spotting Twilightstar. She stared at her for a minute before beginning to yowl again, even louder.

Without thinking, Twilightstar bent down and picked up the silver tabby by the scruff of its neck. It was the smallest and skinniest, and it needed to be fed soon it or would die. They would all die. But Twilightstar could only take one. One of the queen's kits had died recently of a bad case of whitecough and she had room now to suckle the kit. Twilightstar would just have to hope that maybe cats from another Clan – traitors as they were – would find the kits in the morning and adopt them into their own Clan.

So without a second thought, Twilightstar murmured, "It's OK. You're going to be fine, don't worry," to the poor scrap of beautiful tabby fur and set off to the ThunderClan camp.

"What's this?" ThunderClan's deputy, Flamepelt, asked as soon as Twilightstar emerged from the gorse entrance with the kit still dangling from her mouth. It was beginning to struggle and cry out, and Twilightstar knew it was hungry.

"A kit I found. I couldn't leave it to die. It would have been purely heartless of me. I'd have stooped down to the level of the other Clans to abandon it." Twilightstar didn't mention the four other kits. She had nearly forgotten them herself. All that mattered was the little tabby kit still dangling from her jaws. "Eveningflower's kit died a few days ago, so she has milk to spare. We can get her to suckle this kit until it's old enough to be weaned. It's around the same age as her other kits so it'll be all right."

Flamepelt nodded. "You did the right thing, Twilightstar. But where's this kit from?"

"I don't know. The only scent it bore was of the forest. We can talk later, Flamepelt. We need to get this kit into warmth and feed it before anything." Twilightstar approached the nursery and stepped through the hole in the brambles. "Eveningflower?" she called out.

The tawny queen looked up. Her two remaining kits, Lionkit and Eaglekit were sleeping soundly beside her but it was obvious the queen hadn't been sleeping. Her eyes were still clouded with grief over the loss of her son. Then her eyes fixed on the tabby she-cat Twilightstar was holding and she looked away, amber eyes filled with sadness.

"Eveningflower, I know this won't replace your kit, but she need food. I found her in the forest on patrol tonight and I couldn't leave her to die in the forest, especially since it's leaf-bare. You have the milk to suckle her, and…"

Twilightstar let the kit's mewls overpower her voice. Eveningflower looked up at the kit and uncurled a bit. Twilightstar dropped the she-cat on the nursery floor and it struggled towards Eveningflower. It began to suckle with a purr of contentment. The queen gazed at the kit with some of her old happiness and spirit in her eyes.

"Thank you, Eveningflower," Twilightstar's eyes filled with gratefulness. Next to her, Flamepelt let out the breath he had been holding. He didn't want the kit to die either.

"Shall I go out and finish the night patrol?" Flamepelt asked, looking up at the sky above. Faint signs of dawn were showing in the sky but it would still be several hours before the dawn patrol would go out. The borders had to be checked over again and again to prevent attacks from other Clans.

"Yes, Flamepelt. Thank you. No cat could ever ask for a better deputy." Twilightstar's voice was leaden with tiredness as she spoke. "But before you go, I must make sure of something: no one has seen this kit before, and I have a feeling no one knows where it came from. Tomorrow I will call a Clan meeting about this kit, and I will make sure that they vow silence to this kit's whereabouts. I want it to grow up as one of the Clan, not feeling like an outsider. I want to make sure this kit thinks it was born in ThunderClan, as one of your kits. Your kits and Shiningface's are too young to realize that there's a new kit in the nursery."

Flamepelt nodded. He knew better than to question Twilightstar's motives. Though a fairly new leader, she was very wise and knew best. So without another word, he pelted off to complete the night patrol.

However, Eveningflower spoke up. "Why the secrecy, Twilightstar?"

"To be honest, I don't really know, Eveningflower," Twilightstar said as she left the nursery. "I just feel it's right. I don't want this kit to grow up an outsider. I'd say take care of the kit, but I know you will."

"Wait!" Eveningflower called after Twilightstar. "You've forgotten something. This kit here needs a name. We're not going to call her Kitkit, are we?" She said the last words with a purr of amusement and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Right…we'll hold a naming ceremony at sunhigh tomorrow. But for the record…" Twilightstar bent and touched the kit softly with her muzzle. "Her name will be Stormkit."


	2. Gathering Gossip

I've actually written several chapters so to start with there will be several chapters up. Then I've got to write more. So…R&R, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. This is a fan-made fiction, as the name implies.

"Get off me, you great big lump!" My brother, Lionkit, yowled playfully as I pounced on top of him.

"Only if you say please," I taunted, swiping at him playfully. "And it's not great big lump – Storm_star_ to you, thank you very much."

"In your dreams, Stormkit!" Lionkit reared up, taking advantage of his size, far superior to my own. With flailing paws, he batted me down until I was lying on my back, belly exposed. Lionkit pounced on top of me, and mewled his triumph. He was so absorbed in announcing his win that he didn't see my sister barreling towards him…until it was too late.

"Oof! Eaglekit! I thought you were on my side! I thought we were going to rule together!" Lionkit protested as he picked himself up off the ground and shook the dust off his pelt.

"I've changed my mind, Lionkit!" Eaglekit announced dramatically. "_I_ am going to be the sole leader of the forest. Fear the wrath of Eaglekit!" She began a play-tussle with Lionkit while I watched with mild interest. I'd bide my time and attack when I knew I could gain the upper hand.

Aha. Perfect. Eaglekit was cowering under Lionkit's fierce 'blows' from waving paws. Crouching, I sprung and tackled Lionkit down. Once he was lying on the ground, I leaned over and playfully bit his shoulder, not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Let _go_ of me, Stormkit!" Lionkit protested, but I held my grip. "Ah, Darkkit!" Lionkit leaped up, shook me off and bounded towards the nests where Shiningface's kits, Darkkit and Silverkit, were waking up.

"Lionkit!" The kit raced towards Lionkit's side and butted his shoulder playfully. "Come; join me in my quest to defeat the evil plans of the She-Cat force!"

"So _that_ was what you were doing to wake us up," Silverkit remarked as she stood in line with me and Eaglekit.

"My friend! We are hopelessly outnumbered. We must use our strength that far defeats them to win!" Darkkit said, making me giggle.

"Never!" I yelled out and barreled at Darkkit full speed. He was caught unawares and when I leaped on his shoulders he yowled so loudly StarClan must've heard him.

"Shut up, Darkkit, you'll wake Mother up!" Silverkit snapped.

"Mother's already awake, kits," Shiningface stepped out of her nest and stretched. "Wish I had your energy. Sun's barely up and you're tussling about like it's sunhigh already!"

"Stormkit, Lionkit, Eaglekit, break up the fight. We're going to go get the remains of the fresh-kill. Time you had something to eat." Mother, Eveningflower, stepped out of her nest, daintily groomed moss scraps out of her fur and approached the entrance to the nursery.

"Oh boy!" Lionkit's head perked up. "I want mouse! Mouse is my favorite!"

Eaglekit and I laughed at our brother, but we followed Mother's lead out though the brambles and towards the pile of fresh-kill. Lionkit – surprise, surprise – picked out a mouse, thin but not as thin as they had been earlier in the season of leaf-bare. The horrible season was nearing its end now, and though I was often told the forest needed leaf-bare to prepare the ground for new seeds, I was glad to see the end of it. Soon, the fresh-kill would be plump again and the whole Clan would thrive. And I'd begin my apprentice training in the middle of newleaf, only two moons from now. So newleaf was a season I had to look forward too.

Selecting a vole, I went back to the nursery where Lionkit was gnawing at his mouse.

"This is tough! It's all skin and bones," he complained as he gulped down his food.

"I thought you loved mouse," Eaglekit commented snidely as she munched on a chaffinch which turned out to the mostly feathers.

Lionkit didn't reply. He just shot Eaglekit an annoyed bright-green glare and turned back to searching his mouse for decent meat. Finishing my vole, I got up, stretched and muttered, "I'll be right back," to Lionkit and Eaglekit. Early morning was the best time to listen to the queen's gossip.

Walking to a safe distance away, where I could eavesdrop on them without seeming suspicious, I sat and began grooming myself, one ear tilted towards the queens so I could hear what they were saying.

"There's a Gathering tonight," Shiningface was telling Mother as they shared a rabbit.

"I know. I can't wait until I hear what ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan have to say for themselves," Mother lashed her tail violently. "That is, if I go. I hope I do – I'll rip the smirk off of their faces!"

"Calm down, Eveningflower. I want to get my paws on the other Clans as much as you do but it doesn't do any good to get all worked up about it."

Mother sighed and scuffed at the ground with a paw. "Those stupid Clans. They're fox-dung excuses for cats! They don't _deserve_ to be part of this forest! If I were related to any one of those Clans I'd probably go and kill myself!"

I listened with interest. Mother rarely got so angry and worked-up, and it was quite an interesting sight. I was just glad that she never got that angry at us.

"Eveningflower, _relax_. Please. Look, I know you're getting restless being cooped up in the nursery looking after your kits. How about this: I'll tell Twilightstar that I'll look after your kits and mine for the rest of the day so you can go hunting or something to get a bit of your energy spent."

"Thanks, Shiningface," Mother said, and her voice sounded grateful. She gave Shiningface a quick lick on the shoulder. "I won't forget this."

I'd stopped grooming myself because I was so interested in their conversation, but seeing the queens come my way I quickly resumed, making sure they hadn't known I'd listened in on their conversation.

So there was a _Gathering_ tonight! No wonder some of the cats were getting so worked up. I'd heard Hawkcry telling Rushingwind that it was RiverClan's fault newleaf was late this year. They'd made StarClan angry by disobeying the warrior code…how they disobeyed it, I never heard. I'd also heard Robincall telling Mother how it wasn't our fault there were no rabbits in WindClan so why did they have to hunt in _our _territory? Judging by the gossip about the other Clans flying around, this Gathering wasn't one anyone wanted to miss.

"You overheard them, didn't you?" A soft voice said in my ear. I jumped.

"Wha – How'd you know, Darkkit?" I asked. The black kit had crept up on me without me noticing.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Because _I_ was listening too. Besides, I saw you pause in your grooming before restarting as Mother and Eveningflower headed your way. I'm not stupid, you know."

"All right, all right, you caught me," I said, batting him playfully with a paw. "I'd just _love_ to go to the Gathering tonight. Judging by what everyone's been saying lately, this is going to be an exciting one."

"I know," Darkkit said. If Darkkit had been Silverkit, she probably would have said it was against the warrior code or something for kits to go to Gatherings, or that we were going to be apprentices soon enough anyway. Sure, Silverkit could be fun…sometimes. Other times – which was most of the time – she was a _huge _bore. I much prefer Darkkit, who seems to have the same magnet for trouble and mischief that I have.

An idea struck me. A reckless, mouse-brained, _wonderful_ idea.

"Hey, Darkkit," I whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Yeah?" He hissed back.

"What if we…snuck out tonight and watched the Gathering?"


	3. The Gathering

Nothing to say…R&R, enjoy, as always!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. This is completely fan-made, as the name suggests.

"Are you serious?" Darkkit whispered in disbelief. For a second I doubted him. Maybe he'd turn out to be a bit more like Silverkit than I thought. "How'd you think of that? How come _I_ didn't think of that?"

All my doubts vanished.

"But we're going to have to be careful."

"Of course," I whispered back. "And we can only go if both of our mothers go to the Gathering. Otherwise we'll be missed when we go or seen."

Darkkit nodded. "Then we'd better hope for the best. And let's not take any other of the kits. I know Silverkit would tell on us straightaway, Eaglekit will probably let slip with that big mouth of hers and Lionkit…well, he's in enough trouble already."

I couldn't help giggling.

"Good night, kits," Mother said as she gave me, Eaglekit and Lionkit a quick lick behind the ears. "I'll be back after moonhigh. Don't stay up for me, OK?"

A few tail-lengths away, Shiningface was telling the same thing to her kits. Our luck had held out and both of our mothers were going to the Gathering, though Mother had gone out hunting earlier in the day while Shiningface watched us.

"Eveningflower, Shiningface! We're going soon, so come and join the rest of us that are going to the Gathering," Flamepelt, the deputy of ThunderClan, popped his head into the nursery.

"Coming," Mother called. "Be good, kits." Then she left with Shiningface right behind her.

That left us kits alone in the nursery.

"I'm tired already. I surrender, Lionkit," Eaglekit yawned as Lionkit pounced on her lightly.

"You're no fun," Lionkit swiped at her playfully before turning to me. "Stormkit?"

"Sorry, Lionkit," I said and faked a yawn. "I think I'm going to turn in too." I caught Darkkit's eye and tried not to smile.

"Fine, spoilsport. Darkkit, you up for a game?"

"Tired as well, Lionkit. Foiled again, eh?" Darkkit said as he curled up in his nest.

"Silver –"

"You won't get any luck there," Darkkit said, a glint in his bright amber eyes. "She's sound asleep."

Lionkit grunted his annoyance before curling up in his nest. Soon, all of the kits were asleep – except for me and Darkkit.

"Right, now's our chance," I hissed. "Let's go."

Together, Darkkit and I struggled through the brambles of the nursery wall until we found ourselves outside in the moon-bathed forest.

I'd only ever been outside of the ThunderClan camp a few times, and I was awestruck at the way the moonlight changed how everything looked. Trees were dyed silver and the forest floor was shadowed.

"Come on," Darkkit whispered. "If we hurry, we might be able to follow our warriors."

I nodded my agreement and touched my nose to the forest floor. Neither of us had the faintest idea where Fourtrees was, but if we picked up the ThunderClan scent, we might be able to find up.

"Here," I whispered, as the familiar scent of Twilightstar tickled my nose. "This way." Noses to the ground, together Darkkit and I followed the scent further and further into the forest.

"Fourtrees," I breathed as the four great oaks came into vision. Ahead of us, I saw the hollow where the oaks stood and the cats gathered…in silence. The leaders were already up on Great Rock…the meeting would start soon.

Stationing ourselves behind a tree nearby, we hid but listened to every word we could hear.

For several minutes we could hear nothing but the rustle of restless cats as they waited for the meeting to start. But at long last a yowling sounded from Great Rock, and instantly the hollow was silent.

Longstar, the ShadowClan leader, opened the meeting. "I'm not going to waste any time of our precious moonhigh," he said in a loud, carrying voice. It sounded almost taunting. "I'll cut straight to the chase. You all know newleaf is late this year. By now the thaw should be well on its way, but we are still plagued by hard ground frosts, early nights and late sunrises. I fault this upon RiverClan."

Shocked meows and hisses erupted from the crowd, and Longstar waited for them to die down before continuing. "RiverClan has flaunted the warrior code once too often," he said in a menacing hiss. "StarClan is angry, and is punishing all of us for RiverClan's crimes. And my Clan and I, for one, will not stand it!"

"Then what shall your solution be, Longstar?" I recognized the voice of Twilightstar as she stepped forward.

"Quite simple. RiverClan must leave the forest!"

This time, no sounds of disbelief came from the crowd. An astounded silence enveloped the hollow.

"This is not RiverClan's fault!" A voice broke through the silence, and I figured it was the RiverClan leader, Streamstar. Daring to peek my head around the tree trunk, I saw a white she-cat with a gray splotch on her back step forward on the Highrock. "If it's anyone's fault, it's ShadowClan's! No doubt StarClan is furious at these false accusations that they make!"

Mews of agreement sounded through the hollow, combated by hisses.

"I think that Longstar, though leader of a band of traitors, is correct." Twilightstar again.

"Traitors? You dare call us traitors, Twilightstar?" Someone called out from the crowd, no doubt from ShadowClan.

"Hush, Nighttail. It is not a deputy's place to say that to a leader. Besides, no doubt Twilightstar has something very important to say if she decides to side with this _band of traitors_," Longstar said, his voice oversweet and just too welcoming.

"RiverClan has been hunting on Sunningrocks again! We have won battle after countless battle defending territory that should not be defended all the time. RiverClan is merely tiring our warriors – though it's not much more than a workout for them. RiverClan warriors are no harder to beat than two or three of our best apprentices."

"How _dare_ you call RiverClan's warriors weak?" Streamstar's voice was no higher than a whisper, yet it carried right to my ears. I exchanged a fearful glace with Darkkit. Certainly, this Gathering was exciting, but it was becoming more and more frightening by the minute.

"Oh, I dare. It is true, after all," Twilightstar said smoothly, and I marveled at her ability to keep calm.

"Stop this fighting!" An unfamiliar voice spoke, but I figured it was the voice of Duststar, WindClan's leader. "Do you wish to anger StarClan?"

"I don't care about StarClan. They can do what they like, Duststar," Streamstar spat out. "All I want to do is to get my paws on that…that crowfood that call themselves ThunderClan!"

"Streamstar, I'm surprised at you. You have spent all your time insulting Twilightstar and ThunderClan – no, I won't deny she deserves it – but you have not mentioned that patrol of cats you send on WindClan's territory."

"RiverClan cats on WindClan territory? Duststar, you must have gone mad to speak such a falsehood," Streamstar turned her attention from our leader to Duststar. "In fact, we have scented WindClan in _our_ territory. Our river reeks of your scent! No doubt you have been trying to fish out of a river that is barely enough to sustain my Clan! However, I don't think you were very successful. You must have gone home empty handed. WindClan is simply not adapted to catching fish, yet you continue to try and keep finding no success. It's not our fault there are no rabbits in WindClan, yet you take it out on a river that has no fish!"

"RiverClan cats get fat on fish, Streamstar!" Duststar snapped. "Or has your equally fat, over-inflated head forgotten that?"

A shocked hiss escaped Streamstar's lips, and I dared peer around the tree trunk again. Streamstar was crouched on the Great Rock, fur bristling and teeth bared. Opposite her, Duststar was in the same position. A deathly quiet descended upon the hollow.

Then the worst thing possible happened. A warrior turned to his neighbor and pounced upon him.

"You planned this, ShadowClan traitor!" The warrior, probably of RiverClan hissed.

"You planned this so the Clans would turn against RiverClan and drive us out. You…you foxdung!"

Before long, a full-scale fight had broken upon the hollow. And the leaders weren't doing anything about it. In fact, they were fighting too. Duststar was locked in combat with Streamstar, and after Longstar muttered something snidely into Twilightstar's ear, she too pounced on him and began a fight.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Darkkit whispered into my ear. His eyes were wide with fright. We turned to creep away, but before we could leave, a yowl sounded from Fourtrees. Terrified, I whirled around.

"The moon! Look at the moon!" Flamepelt mewled in terror. All of the cats looked up at the sky, previously so clear. A cloud had completely covered the moon, and none of its light touched the earth.

"A sign from StarClan!" Flamepelt continued. "StarClan is angry, and have ended this Gathering."


	4. Stormpaw

Well, here it is! The fourth chapter - finally! R&R...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors...

The days of mine and Darkkit's punishment dragged by as we spent our time confined in the nursery, being 'good little kits.' It wasn't as bad as it could've been; the only thing we missed out on was the news and general bustle of the center of camp as warriors trooped in and out. It wasn't much to miss out on…really. It could have been a lot worse.

Most of the cats forgot about our punishment after a little while, and the fascination of two kits sneaking out of camp to go to a Gathering gradually wore off on the rest of the kits. After the first inquiry about the Gathering, no one dared mention it again.

It was the morning after the Gathering, and news of our little journey had spread like wildfire. I'd barely woken up when Lionkit was in my face, firing questions off at wind-speed. "What was it like? Were there any fights? Was there a sign from StarClan? What did the other leaders look like? Were the other Clans hostile? Did the leaders argue?" Eaglekit joined in, and Darkkit eagerly loped over to answer the questions. I was even beginning to enjoy the attention, but just as I was about to answer the third or so question, Mother had to break in.

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear another word about the Gathering, do you understand? Or else I'll have you two share the same punishment as these two. You're not to mention this Gathering, or I'll have your tails off at the slightest mew from you. Do you understand?"

That was unnecessary. Of course we understood, but no one dared peep until Mother looked away. After that, we stuck to her words; not even the word_ Gathering _was mentioned. So Clan life went on – ordinarily, and for me and Darkkit, boringly.

But things weren't boring for long. Two moons passed – slowly, yeah, but they passed – and, finally, finally, _finally_ the time for our apprenticeship arrived. Newleaf had arrived and Clan life had been nearly perfect. Of course, there were several threats from other Clans, but prey was returning and food was no longer scarce.

"Got you, Lionkit!" I cried, leaping out from a bush and taking my brother by surprise. We were trying to sneak up on the other and so far, I'd succeeded. "You're going to have to improve your hearing if you ever want to catch me!"

"No, I don't!" Lionkit began chasing me around the area by the nursery, but again, he couldn't catch me. I was stealthier and swifter than he was…but he was stronger.

"Who's got who now, Stormkit?" Lionkit teased as he held me down. I struggled but he kept me in place.

I snarled playfully, not willing to admit that Lionkit had me trapped in a corner. Lionkit opened his mouth to say something, no doubt to make me admit he had me well and truly trapped, but before he could speak, Twilightstar approached us, and immediately Lionkit released me and I sprang to my paws, ducking my head in a sign of respect to my leader.

"You did well," Twilightstar said, eyes twinkling. She seemed to have completely forgotten my adventure to the Gathering. "I saw how you crept up on Lionkit, and stayed ahead of him, Stormkit, and Lionkit, you timed your attack well. The Clan needs your strength in battle. The time has come for you to become apprentices."

My heart did a leap of joy, but I forced myself to keep calm. "Thank you, Twilightstar. But we aren't quite six moons yet…aren't you supposed to be apprenticed at six moons?"

Twilightstar shrugged. "Shiningface's kits are six moons, and you're just a week or so away. It'd be easier to do one big apprenticeship. Besides…" she gave me and Lionkit a long, but fond, look. "You're ready. I'm sure of it. Your ceremony will be at sunhigh." Then she left.

As soon as she was gone I pounced on Lionkit. "Apprentices, apprentices, we're going to be apprentices!" I sang, and Lionkit tossed me off playfully, taking up my chant. It wasn't long before Darkkit, Silverkit and Eaglekit had joined Lionkit and me, all of us jumping up and down and singing. Shiningface and Mother watched, part amusement, part pride. "Congratulations, my kits," Mother said, approaching me, Lionkit and Eaglekit, nuzzling us lovingly. "I'm so proud of you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, Mother!" Lionkit said, wriggling free. "You tell us that nearly every day!"

Mother let out a purr of amusement. "All right, all right," she said. "But that doesn't make me any less proud."

Sunhigh could not come fast enough, and I was soon itching with impatience. Then the yowl sounded from the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Warriors, elders, and apprentices crowded underneath the Highrock, and Mother gave each of us a final lick to make sure we looked our best.

"This sunhigh, we gather here to name five new apprentices. Come forward, all of you," Twilightstar said, beckoning with her tail. I stepped forward, trembling, but I couldn't contain my excitement and it took all of my self-control not to leap forward like an excited kit. I was an apprentice now, _almost_, I reminded myself.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Darkpaw," Twilightstar said, gazing at Darkkit – Darkpaw, now. "Hawkcry, you had a mentor in myself, and are ready for your next apprentice. You trained Sharktooth, and I expect you to train your new apprentice just as well as you trained him. Pass on all you learned from me to Darkpaw, as I know you will." Hawkcry looked at Darkpaw proudly before leaning down to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Lionkit, you next," Twilightstar said, looking down at my brother who stepped forwards on legs that were shaking from excitement. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Lionpaw." Twilightstar spoke the ritual words again. "Sharktooth, you had a fine mentor in Hawkcry and are ready for your first apprentice. You are one of the best hunters our Clan knows and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lionpaw."

Sharktooth looked pleasantly surprised as he stepped forwards and touched noses gently with Lionpaw, who was positively glowing with pride. Then they stepped back to let the ceremony continue.

I was itching to go next, but Twilightstar motioned for Silverkit to step forward. She did so, head bowed. Twilightstar spoke the ancient words and named Whitestripe as her mentor. The two touched noses and stepped back to join Lionpaw and Sharktooth and Darkpaw and Hawkcry.

Me next, me next! I wanted to shout out, but Eaglekit was told to approach Twilightstar. Rushingwind became Eaglepaw's new mentor, and the two went through the ritual motions and stepped back.

I tingled all over as Twilightstar motioned me to come forwards. I stepped high, head held proudly. I hoped I didn't look arrogant, but Twilightstar's expression was soft, not stern, as she began the final apprentice ceremony. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Stormpaw." Twilightstar turned to the cats facing her. "Mistpelt, you had a fine mentor in Grayfoot, who now hunts in StarClan. I expect you to pass on every bit of knowledge that he taught you to Stormpaw."

A proud expression crept across my mentor's face as she stepped forward and touched my nose gently. I quivered softly. Stormpaw, Stormpaw, Stormpaw, I'm Stormpaw! My brain was singing, but I stayed silent, though it was taking every ounce of will I had just to keep my mouth shut.

"Stormpaw!" It burst out of my mouth before I could stop myself, and immediately I flushed with embarrassment and hung my head low. Two seconds as an apprentice and I'd already humiliated myself. Typical me.

Luckily, no one laughed as they began the chant, "Darkpaw! Lionpaw! Silverpaw! Eaglepaw! Stormpaw!" The cats swarmed forward, congratulating us, our mentors, all of us. Mother gave me such a hard lick I thought all my fur would come off.

"Mo-ther," I hissed. "I'm an apprentice, not a baby, remember?"

"I know, I know, but you're still my kit, my kit-turned-apprentice, and I'm so proud of you," Mother purred.

"You said that already!"

"Alright, I won't embarrass you any more," Mother said good-naturedly and hurried off to Eaglepaw.

I turned to Mistpelt. "I really embarrassed myself back there, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." There was a gleam in Mistpelt's ice-blue eyes. "When I was made an apprentice I actually yowled 'I'm Mistpaw!' so loudly StarClan probably heard me. And since I was the only one being apprenticed everyone laughed. You got lucky – there were so many kits turned apprentices today no one remembers, probably."

I heaved a sigh of relief and Mistpelt chuckled. "Well, no time like the present to begin apprentice duties!"

"Yes!" I squealed, and flushed again. But again Mistpelt only purred with pure amusement.

"I've never yet met an apprentice so eager to do her duties. Well, how about taking some fresh-kill to the elders? You can hang around their den for the rest of the day; make sure they don't need anything. Besides, I know you apprentices are always eager as a kit for a story."

"Yes, right away." I nodded and sped off towards the fresh-kill pile. With immense pride and what I hoped was grace, I picked up a mouse and a vole, the fattest of the lot, and trotted off to the elder's den.

"Ah, Stormpaw," Cloudedeye mewed in a voice cracking with age. "Congratulations on your apprenticeship. I remember my own…" He drifted off, and then noticed the mouse that I dropped in front of him respectfully. "I hope that's for me!" He said, his one eye widening.

"Yes, Cloudedeye," I said, smiling at the pleasure I brought him before pushing the vole to Sparrowfeather. "This is yours."

"Oh, great," Sparrowfeather said, bending down to crunch on it enthusiastically. Sparrowfeather wasn't that old, she had retired a little after I was kitted. There were few elders these days, just the two of them. Thistlepatch had died of greencough a little before I had been kitted.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, trying to be the picture of supreme politeness.

"I could do with some water – do you think you can bring me some?" Sparrowfeather asked, gulping down what seemed to be a tough mouthful of vole. "This is awfully dry."

I must have looked guilty for Sparrowfeather quickly amended, "Of course, it's not your fault. You can't see if something's dry without tasting it and I'd rather have a whole, dry, unbitten vole than a juicy bitten one."

"I could use something for aching joints," Cloudedeye said, curling up and one good eye blinking. He blinked a couple times before continuing. "Could you fetch something from Leaftouch for me?"

"No problem, Sparrowfeather, Cloudedeye," I said, nodding to each. "I'll be back in a minute."

I decided to make Leaftouch my first destination – after all, Cloudedeye was the oldest elder, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Approaching the den, I saw Thorntalon go limping out with cobwebs covering his lower left leg.

"I'm fine, Leaftouch," he called over his shoulder.

"If you think so," Leaftouch's gentle voice floated over, doubt-filled. "I know how eager you are go get back into action – StarClan knows every warrior is – but I'd prefer you to lie low, at least for the next couple of days."

When Thorntalon looked as if he was about to reply, Leaftouch added, more sternly, "That was a medicine cat's order, Thorntalon." The black tom grumbled and shrugged.

"I'm not hurt that badly."

"That badger gashed you up pretty badly, it must have been nearly twice your size, Thorntalon. You're lucky you escaped with only a scratch. I'd limit your activities to apprentice training and hunting. No patrols for you for a while."

Thorntalon grumbled something discontented under his breath and limped away.

Leaftouch laughed, and I wanted to as well. Thorntalon had always been one of the more stubborn warriors, so independent. He was one of the best fighters and he hated to be out of action for a second. He'd go on fighting without a head if he could.

"Yes, what do you want, Stormpaw?" Leaftouch asked, seeing me.

"Well…Cloudedeye says he has aching joints, and he sent me to get something for them," I said as confidently as I could.

"Aching joints, huh?" Leaftouch said, already retreating into her den. "He'll be needing ragwort leaves and juniper berries – give me a second, and I'll give you a poultice."

I waited patiently outside the medicine cat's den, trying to ignore the rather bitter scent of the poultice Leaftouch was preparing. Turning my head, I saw Lionpaw chatting to one of the older apprentices, Duskpaw. She said something and he blushed. I'd have to tease him later.

"Here you go, Stormpaw," Leaftouch dropped the poultice in front of me and I picked it up gingerly between my teeth, trying not to breathe in the foul smell.

"Thanks, Leaftouch," I meowed through my mouthful of poultice.

"No problem, Stormpaw." _Stormpaw. _I couldn't hear my new name enough. A twinkle entered Leaftouch's amber eyes. "Mind you, I bet you're not so cheerful after a few weeks of being an apprentice. Apprentice duties quickly become wearisome, I should know. I've seen enough apprentices grumbling about fetching herbs." Leaftouch meowed a good bye and retreated into the shadows of her den.

Carrying the poultice back to the elder's den, I dropped it in front of Cloudedeye. "Here you go," I said, trying to be cheerful.

Cloudedeye grunted his thanks.

"Now what was it you wanted?" I turned to Sparrowfeather. "Water, you said?"

Sparrowfeather nodded and stretched out on the floor of the elder's den, basking in the sunlight that was streaming down. Newleaf was well into stride and the whole Clan was enjoying the warmth and sunlight after months of leaf-bare.

"All right, I'll be right back," I promised. Then I raced off, heading for the gorse entrance to the camp.

"Where are you going, Stormpaw?" Someone called, and I turned around. I stiffened as I wondered if I was in trouble, but it was just Robincall trotting over.

"Getting water for Sparrowfeather," I said, and realized with a slight twinge of guilt that Robincall was one of the only warriors, excluding Flamepelt, Mother and Shiningface, who didn't have an apprentice. Falconclaw was the other.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Stormpaw. I was only made a warrior last moon, remember?"

Did she read my mind?

"Oh…right," I said, flushing slightly. "Well, we're running short on warriors at the moment aren't we, but there are loads of apprentices in training, right?"

Robincall nodded. "But there aren't any kits ready to become apprentices. However I think Willowpaw is approaching his ceremony in a couple of moons." She let out a purr of amusement. "A good thing for Howlingflames too. She's had her eyes on Sharktooth for ages, and with Willowpaw out of the way I guess we'll have more kits in ThunderClan before long."

I purred along with Robincall before speaking again. "Um…Robincall? I don't exactly know where the river is, and it hasn't rained for a while so the puddles that are there are going to be rather muddy. Do you mind showing me where they are?"

"Of course not. In fact, I was sent my Mistpelt to keep an eye on you. She's been asked to lead the afternoon patrol. Let's go!"

I followed Robincall out of the camp eagerly, taking in every scent and sight and sound. "Your mentor will take you on a guide of the ThunderClan territory tomorrow," Robincall said on our way back from the river. I was carrying a water-soaked piece of moss between my teeth carefully, trying not to let it drip too much.

"Sanks, Wobincaw," I managed to get out through my mouthful of moss, and Robincall nodded. I could tell she was trying not to laugh, but I tried to ignore her. However it was hard to ignore the peals of laughter that erupted the second I turned around.

"Here, Sparrowfeather," I said, dropping the wad of moss in front of her. Then I settled down to hear what the elders had to say.

"Cloudedeye, were you there when Twilightstar was apprenticed?" Sparrowfeather was asking.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was," the tom replied. "She was standing so seriously, you'd almost think she wasn't excited, but her eyes betrayed her emotion. They were positively dancing."

Sparrowfeather chuckled. "Sounds just like Twilightstar." Then she turned to me. "You're Eveningflower's kit, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"She's one of the most eager-to-get-into-action cats I've ever seen. I was there when she was apprenticed, and she positively moaned when she was asked to do chores for the elders. All she wanted to do was hunt and fight. I bet she'll be glad to get back in action after being confined in the nursery looking after you," Sparrowfeather said. "Well, I'm turning in now. Sun's almost completely set. Good night – and thank you, Stormpaw."

Sunset already? I thought, bewildered. Time passed so quickly! Suddenly, I realized I'd be sleeping in the _apprentice's _den now. Barely containing my excitement, I gave a polite nod to Sparrowfeather and Cloudedeye before racing off to the bunch of ferns that served as the apprentice's den.

"Hey, Stormpaw," Lionpaw called out friendlily. He was already curled up in his nest – which was set very close to Dawnpaw's, I noted with amusement. I couldn't stop my lips curling up into a sly smile. But now wasn't the time to pounce on his tail about Dawnpaw, there'd be time for it later. I barely stifled a yawn as I picked out a nest for myself, a patch of moss that wasn't already taken. Curling up, I rested my head on my tail and shut my eyes, giving a little sigh of contentment. My last thought before falling asleep was _I'm an apprentice now. _


End file.
